Back In Time
by BeautifulProdigy
Summary: It is a normal day in the Golden Trio's fourth year. But a visit from three strangers that claim they are from the future. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all J.K. Rowling's, as much as I wish it was mine.**

It was a normal evening in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fourth year. They were sitting together, eating dinner in the Great Hall.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light revealing three children. One was a pretty girl around their age, with bouncy, auburn curls that flowed past her shoulders gracefully and ocean blue eyes. The next was a kid who looked exactly like Harry, except he wasn't as skinny, didn't have a scar on his head, and didn't wear glasses. The last looked exactly like Draco Malfoy, except his blond hair was messy, and his Slytherin uniform was crumpled, the shirt not tucked in, and the tie loose. Come to think of it, the Harry clone's Slytherin uniform was like that, too. The girl looked impeccably neat, wearing robes with the Gryffindor emblem on them.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and (surprisingly) Draco jumped up, their wands out.

"Who are you?" Harry asked angrily, ready to practice his _Impedimenta_ jinx.

The Harry clone's eyes widened, and he stared at the four ready to attack him in shock.

"Albus, you prat!" the girl shrieked at him, "Look where you've landed us!"

"Er, sorry, Rose," the boy said, shrinking back a little.

The Malfoy clone said, "Before you hex or jinx us, could you hear us out, please?"

The girl, Rose, took a deep breath before speaking, "You see, Albus here was messing around, and accidently dropped our aunt's time-turner. Scorpius and I were with him, and when the time-turner broke, we ended up here. Um, that is, more than twenty years in the past."

Dumbledore performed a quick _Legilimens_.

"They're telling the truth," he said, "Filius, go get the time-turner in my office. Now tell us who you are. Don't worry, I'll _Obliviate_ everyone after you leave."

The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students looked extremely frightened, while Professor Flitwick rushed off to carry out the Headmaster's order.

Rose sighed, "I suppose I'll go first, then. I'm Rose Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (dramatic sigh) Oh, 'tis a pitiful thing. As many wishes as I may make, Harry Potter and his friends will always belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing (weeping).**

Ron gasped, Ginny giggled, Percy's eyes widened, and Fred and George's jaws dropped to the floor.

Dumbledore smiled, amused, "Care to elaborate?"

"I am Rose Weasley, eldest child of Ron and Hermione Weasley," she grinned at the looks on her parents' faces.

Ron was shock still, gaping at his apparent daughter, and Hermione was blushing and stuttering.

Fred smirked at George, "You owe me five Sickles."

"You _bet_ on us?! Well, at least George didn't think we'd get together," Ron muttered, embarrassed.

"No, actually," George said, dropping the money into his twin's hand, "I bet that your first child would be a boy, while Forge said it would be a girl. I lost, obviously."

Hermione glare at them, then smiled at Rose, "Tell us about yourself, sweetie."

"Well, I'm fourteen," Rose said, "I have a younger brother named Hugo, and I play Chaser on the Gryffindor House team, along with my cousins Lily and Dominique."

"My turn!" Albus sang, "My name is Albus Severus Potter."

It was Harry's turn to pale.

"I have a child," he stammered.

Dumbledore's blue eyes were filled with tears, "I'm touched that you would name your son after me, Harry."

"It's nothing, Professor," Harry rubbed the back of his neck , his cheeks flushed, "Speaking of names, why'd I name you after that slimy git?"

Snape was wondering the same thing.

Albus smiled mysteriously, "You'll find out in, say, three years. Anyway, I have an older brother named James Sirius-"

McGonagall nearly fainted, she had had enough trouble with James Potter and Sirius Black, but a _James Sirius _with _Potter blood_... She didn't know if she would survive another generation.

"-and a younger sister named Lily Luna," Albus continued, "Oh! And I'm the middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I own **_**nothing**_** whatsoever. **

Harry, who had been taking a gulp of pumpkin juice as his future son spoke, immediately spit it out (all over Seamus, who looked disgusted). He liked Cho, not _Ginny_, his best mate's little sister!

"_Ginny POTTER_?!" Harry asked incredulously.

Ginny, who had been sitting further down the Gryffindor table with her friends, turned beet red. She'd had a crush on Harry since she had been about three years old, but after meeting him and finding out about his own crush on Cho Chang, she hadn't thought anything would ever happened. But now, seeing her and Harry's future son...

Ron was appalled. His best mate didn't like his little sister like that! He _couldn't_. Because, he had a crush on Cho, right? Hearing about this now, it felt like betrayal.

Hermione smiled. She'd always known Harry would come to his senses about his feelings for Ginny.

Draco sneered. So Potty married the baby Weasel. Big deal. He wanted to hear about the last kid, who he was pretty sure was his son.

"Oooh!" Rose said, smiling, "That's my favorite story. How Uncle Harry didn't realize his feelings for Aunt Ginny until sixth year, and they fell in love!"

"Our sixth year is coming up soon. Will it be our turn then?" Scorpius murmured quietly, but everyone heard anyway. Rose's head snapped towards him, her cheeks bright red.

They stared at each other, until Albus said, "Oh, and I'm Seeker for the Slytherin House team."

"What?" Harry asked, "You got Sorted into Slytherin?!"

"Yeah," Albus stared at the ground, scared of his father's reaction.

Draco's eyes widened. Potty's son got Sorted into _Slytherin_?!

"I don't care," Harry declared, and the shocked faces of the students in the Great Hall turned towards him, "I don't care where Al got Sorted. The Slytherins should be proud to get a _Potter_ in their House."

"There's the famous Potter arrogance showing through," McGonagall muttered fondly.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "Erm, well, I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Ron groaned, "Malfoy reproduced?! This is horrible!"

Draco gave him a nasty look, before grinning at his son, "So you're my son? Who's your mother?"

Scorpius smiled tentatively,"Um, Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass."

Pansy Parkinson shrieked in outrage, while Astoria, a pretty second year Slytherin with silky brown hair and kind blue eyes frowned, "I marry him? But he's so mean!"

Harry and Ron sniggered, while Draco frowned at his future wife.

Scorpius hastened to defend his father, "He's a good dad! I mean, he's the reason I'm Keeper on the Slytherin team, because he's the one who taught me how to play Quidditch! And Dad told me that blood purity doesn't matter, and that he'd be proud of me no matter what house I'm in!"

"Oi, future Malfoy!" Fred said, "Are you and I-"

"-thinking of the same Draco Malfoy here?" George finished for him, a slightly mischievous, yet totally serious look on his face.

"He changed," Scorpius said quietly, "After the war."

Draco was stunned, then slowly began to smile. The life he was living in the future sounded a heck lot better than the one he was living now.

Suddenly, Professor Flitwick burst into the Great Hall, carrying the time-turner Dumbledore told him to get.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "If you children will come over here, I'll send you back to your own time."

"Do they really have to go?" Hermione asked, disappointed.

"Time is a dangerous thing to mess with. You, of all people, should know that, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied, the twinkle in his blue eyes more present than ever.

Hermione blushed, "Yes, of course, Professor."

She, along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Astoria walked forward to hug her child.

After they pulled back, Dumbledore made Albus, Rose, and Scorpius join hands as he broke the time-turner over it.

"Goodbye, children," he said sadly.

He then turned and looked around the occupants of the Great Hall. The sad faces of the future parents, the awed expressions of the students that had been watching the whole thing like a Muggle film, and the shocked and amused expressions of the teachers was a refreshing site.

Pulling out his wand, Dumbledore regretfully muttered _Obliviate_, not wanting to erase their memories, but he had no choice.

Time was a dangerous thing to meddle with.

**Pleeeaaassse review! I beg of you, please!**

**Speaking of reviews, thank you AvalonKore! You really made my day with those reviews.**


End file.
